ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alliance (BBO)
Plot Bryce is in the stands at a football game at his school. He is sitting next to Marissa, on his left. Their teams quarterback throws the ball and the receiver starts running. (Bryce): Whoo! Yeah, keep it going! (Marissa): Whoooo! The receiver makes it the End Zone, and the crowd erupts in applause. Bryce and Marissa are cheering, when they hear an odd sound coming from the sky. They look up and see a meteor falling down. The others see this and the crowd starts running. (Bryce): Marissa, go I'm going to help the players. (Marissa): But- (Bryce): Go! Marissa nods and runs off. Bryce runs out into the field and helps some of the players get out. The meteor crashes and dirt flies up into the air. Marissa looks back at the cloud of dust. (Marissa): Bryce! The dust cloud settles. Bryce looks up at the meteor. It looks like a large mechanical shard. The mech shifts; it extends three insectoid legs, two large arms and a head. it turns and looks at Bryce. (Bryce): Let's go, Tin-man. Bryce slams the dial down. He transforms into a 17ft tall dragon, with has blue flame lines running all over his body, red glowing eyes, four fingers on each hand, three forward toes and three ankle spikes, and large bat-like wings extending from his shoulders. (Darkflame): Yes! (faces the Mech) Let's get this started. (lunges at the Mech) (Marissa): Bryce? Darkflame tackles the Mech and throw it down. The Mech fires lasers at Darkflame, who dodges and fires a stream if black fire from his mouth. The Mech falls and fires more lasers. Darkflame takes a deep breath and launches a huge ball of black fire at the Mech. The Mech is hit and explodes. Darkflame lands and reverts. (Bryce): Phew. Bryce starts walking back up the stairs. Marissa sees this and runs out into the crowd. Bryce makes it into the crowd, and Marissa hugs him. (Bryce): (confused) Uh... Marissa? (Marissa): (letting go, her face is bright red with embarrassment) Oh... uh...I was worried. I... I didn't see you come out. (Bryce): Okay... well, I'll see ya at school. (starts walking away) (Marissa): Okay, see ya! End Scene At an abandoned warehouse, The clown and the circus freaks are talking with Vulkanus. (Clown): So, that is my offer. What you say? (Vulkanus): I don't think my boss wants a human. Especially one dressed like a clown. (Acid Breath): Watch it! That's not how you talk to the boss! (Clown): It's alright, Acid Breath. (Vulkanus): Yeah, Acid Breath. (Frightwig): Zombozo, this guy's a waste of time. We should just leave. (Zombozo): Now now, Vulkanus might still be helpful. (Vulkanus): How so? The next day at school, the History class is in a discussion about the previous night. (Girl 1): I still can't believe that after an alien robot attacks, they're still making us come to school. (Jake): That's what you're worried about? (Girl 1): Well.... I mean... yeah. If one attacked last night, who says it won't happen while we're all here. (Bryce): Good point. (Girl 1): Marissa, you were there, right? What was it like? (Marissa): What do you mean, exactly. (Girl 1): The robot, what did it look like? (Marissa): I didn't see it. I ran out before I could see it. An explosion goes off on the other side of the school. Mr. Shook gets up and runs to the door. (Mr. Shook): Kids stay here, I'm going to go see if I help. (runs out of the room) The kids start chattering. (Girl2): Wait, where's Bryce? They all look up, Bryce is gone. Marissa looks more worried than the others. End Scene On the other side of the school, Zombozo, the Circus Freaks, and Vulkanus are standing in the hole they made in the wall. (Zombozo): (with his hands together) Where is the wielder of Omnitrix? (The Principal): The Omnitrix? (Acid Breath): Come on, boss. They don't have it. (Feedback): (behind the villains) You guys looking for me ? (the villains turn around) Guess so. (fires blue energy at the villains) The group scatters and then attacks Feedback. Feedback back flips over Frightwig and kicks her into Acid Breath. Thumbskull throws a piece of the wall at Feedback. Feedback dodges and fires blue energy at him. Zombozo charges and punches Feedback. Feedback stumbles back and hits the Infinity, changing to Diamondhead. He throws shards out and and waves his arm. The shards grow and become a large wall. Vulkanus jumps over the wall and shoots at Diamondhead. Diamondhead charges at Vulkanus and punches at him. Vulkanus catches the punch, but Diamondhead encases him in crystal. Frightwig throws her hair at Diamondhead, who blocks and grabs it. He pulls her, by her hair, and throws her into Acid Breath, who is climbing over the wall. (Diamondhead): Come on, at least give me a challenge. Zombozo fires a rocket at him, which explodes on contact. Diamondhead comes out of the smoke unaffected. He hits the Infinity, changing to Everglade. He punches Zombozo into the wall, knocking him out. He then launches a stream of fire at Thumbskull. Thumbskull puts his arms up to protect his face. The fire stops and he looks up only to be punched by Everglade. Thumbskull falls unconscious. Everglade turns to the tangled mess that is Frightwig and Acid Breath. He then turns to the school staff. (Everglade): Call the cops, theses guys aren't going to be a problem anymore. Everglade runs off into the woods beside the school, hearing cheers from students all the way. End Scene Later that day, an older man in a white, mechanical suit, with a red circle on the chest walks up to Vulkanus, still encased in crystal. (The Old Guy): Vulkanus, looks like we finally got you. What did it Tetrax? (Vulkanus): Ha, yeah right. (Another guy in a white suit) Magister Tennyson, look. Magister looks at Thumbskull, who has burns on his shirt. (Magister): Oh, how did a Petrosapien.... Wait. (The other guy): What? (Magister): I need to have a talk with Azmuth. The other guy nods, and Magister walks away. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper *Magister Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Zombozo *The Circus Freaks **Acid Breath **Frightwig **Thumbskull *Vulkanus Aliens *Darkflame (first appearance) *Feedback (off-screen transformation) *Diamondhead *Everglade Trivia *Zombozo, the Circus Freaks, and Vulkanus team up. Category:Series Category:BBO Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc Category:Episodes